Our Love
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Itachi mempunyai fantasi liar dan adiknya mewujudkan apa yang menjadi fantasi liarnya. Tetapi, karena itulah Itachi jatuh Cinta pada gadis yang baru dia temui./Itachi-kun, jika kamu membutuhkan tempat untuk singgah. Maka aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang."/ItaTema/DLDR! M for safe


**Our Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku no Temari, Uchiha Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK'! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo**

Suara tawa terdengar di salah satu kamar hotel mewah di kawasan kota Tokyo. Beberapa pria tertawa dan meneguk minuman beralkohol yang mereka pesan. Malam ini mereka akan berpesta semalam suntuk, karena malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa.

"Aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan menikah, padahal setahuku dia tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun!" Pein tertawa.

"Iya un, apalagi dengan wanita secantik Izumi." Deidara menimpali.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, jangan bilang kau memakai guna-guna, Itachi!"

Itachi meneguk minumannya. Semua teman-teman dan koleganya berkumpul, untuk merayakan pesta bujangnya yang terakhir kali.

"Kau mulai mabuk, Hidan." Itachi memandang sahabatnya sebelum memandang adiknya yang duduk bersama teman-temannya. "Sasuke, kenapa kau mengundang makhluk abstrak seperti mereka?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis memandang kakaknya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menderita sebelum pernikahanmu besok."

"Sialan," umpat Itachi.

Suara ponsel terdengar di tengah keramaian. Neji mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Sasuke, dia sudah sampai."

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat adiknya bangkit.

"Ayo Aniki, kesenangan baru akan dimulai."

.

.

"Oi Sasuke, mau kemana kita?"

"Diamlah, Aniki. Kami semua memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Sasuke menuju salah satu kamar hotel dan membukanya. Itachi bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut keemasan sedang duduk di ranjang hotel. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Itachi paham apa maksud adiknya membawanya kemari.

"Sasuke, ini-"

"Aku tahu apa fantasi terliarmu, Aniki." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Itachi. "Kamu ingin sekali menikmati seorang perawan dan aku menyediakannya untukmu. Nikmatilah, Aniki. Izumi-nee juga sudah tidak perawan, jadi nikmati semuanya sebelum pernikahanmu."

"Tapi Sasuke-"

 _Brak!_

Pintu di tutup begitu saja dan Itachi mencoba membukanya. Terkunci. Percuma saja, adiknya menguncinya dari luar.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap gadis yang duduk di ranjang hotel dan terus menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke sangat tahu apa yang menjadi fantasi terliarnya, tetapi dia adalah lelaki yang setia. Tidak mungkin dia mengkhianati calon istrinya. Meski dirinya akan menikah tanpa cinta.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Itachi bisa melihat mata jade yang indah memandangnya.

"Rena."

Suaranya merdu dan mendayu-dayu. Membayangkan seorang perawan dihadapannya membuatnya mabuk. Setan dalam hatinya mulai bersorak dan malaikat memintanya untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Tetapi, siapa yang akan berhenti ketika apa yang menjadi mimpinya ada di depan matanya? Seorang perawan yang cantik dan menggunakan baju terbuka. Siapapun tidak akan menolaknya.

Memegang dagu Rena, Itachi memandangnya dengan mata sendu miliknya.

"Apa itu nama aslimu?"

"Bukan." Rena menjawab. "Mei-san bilang, perjanjiannya aku harus merahasiakan namaku."

Itachi bisa merasakan nafsunya di ubun-ubun. Dia merebahkan Rena dan memandang mata jade itu.

"Rena, apa ini pertama kali bagimu?"

"Y-Ya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Rena membuat berbagai fantasi liar semakin berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan mulai, Rena."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah itu, Gaara-kun. Kamu begitu tampan."

Sabaku no Temari tersenyum ketika melihat adik bungsunya mematut dirinya di kaca. Sabaku no Gaara, adik bungsunya yang berusia empat tahun akan masuk ke Taman Kanak-kanak untuk pertama kalinya. Meski dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran, tetapi adiknya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

Sedangkan adik pertamanya, Sabaku no Kankurou sudah berada di kelas dua Sekolah Dasar. Temari sengaja menyekolahkan adiknya di tempat penitipan anak, karena dia harus kuliah dan juga bekerja.

Setahun yang lalu, dengan uang tabungan yang tersisa miliknya. Temari membawa kedua adiknya kabur dari rumahnya yang ada di Yokohama. Dia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, kedua orangnya seringkali bertengkar dan dia tidak menyukainya. Kedua adiknya pun menjadi sedikit trauma dengan hal itu, dan keputusan terbaiknya adalah membawa kedua adiknya pergi.

Adik-adiknya masih memiliki masa depan dan dia tidak akan membiarkan masa depan adiknya rusak hanya karena orang tuanya yang tidak pernah harmonis.

Dengan membiayai kuliahnya dan sekolah adiknya, dia harus berusaha keras dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membiayai semuanya.

Dan saat itulah, datang Mei Terumi. Seorang Mucikari penjaja cinta, menawari pekerjaannya. Hanya sekali dan biayanya sangat besar. Pelanggannya tertarik pada apa yang dimilikinya. Kesuciannya.

Dengan tawaran uang yang sangat besar, Temari akhirnya menerima pekerjaan kotor yang ditawarkan Mei Terumi. Setidaknya, uang yang diberikan bisa dia gunakan untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Sangat membantu, meski dia harus merelakan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Awalnya, dia merasa sangat kotor. Merasa sangat hina. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang semuanya, kecuali Yugao, sahabatnya. Dan Yugaolah yang memberinya dukungan hingga membuatnya kembali bangkit. Mungkin jika sahabatnya bukan Yugao, dia tidak akan bisa kembali bangkit.

"Tema!" Yugao melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mengantar kedua adiknya, dia buru-buru menuju kampusnya. Jam pertama adalah praktikum dan dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Praktikum akan segera dimulai." Yugao membantu sahabatnya mengikat rambutnya. "Ayo kita masuk, Tema."

Dan Temari sangat bersyukur, memiliki orang-orang yang sayang padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membolak balik kertas yang dia pegang. _Migrain_ nya kembali kambuh dan entah sudah berapa pil dia minum, tetapi tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menyerangnya.

Bayangan gadis cantik yang menggeliat di bawahnya tidak mau hilang dari benaknya. Gadis yang menjepit miliknya dengan kuat dan mampu membuatnya bermain hingga pagi. Gadis bernama Rena yang bahkan bayangannya pun tidak mau hilang dari benaknya.

Dan karena gadis pula, dia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Izumi. Wanita yang telah dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Saat itu juga ayahnya murka, tetapi meski begitu, ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang diluar batas. Karena dirinya adalah putra kesayangan keluarga Uchiha.

"Uchiha-sama." sekretarisnya masuk. "Sasuke-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Itachi meletakan dokumennya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, aku sangat lelah." Yugao menarik napas lega. "Ayo kita ke kantin sebelum kelas dimulai."

Temari tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. Setelah kuliah, dia masih harus bekerja paruh waktu dan mengurus adiknya. Semua itu tidaklah mudah.

"Cih, jalang itu datang kemari."

Temari memegang lengan Yugao. Dia sudah biasa mendengar cibiran yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Hanya karena dirinya bukanlah dari kalangan berada, beberapa temannya mengejeknya.

Yugao adalah orang yang selalu naik darah ketika gunjingan dia terima. Dan ketika Yugao naik darah, maka dirinya akan menahan sahabatnya itu.

"Lain kali, aku akan membunuh Tayuya."

.

.

"Oh, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kakaknya sebelum mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ di dalam kulkas. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa, Sasuke memandang kakaknya.

"Kau gila, aniki. Membatalkan pernikahanmu begitu saja." Sasuke meminum _soft drink_ nya. "Ayah sangat murka."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan katakan alasanmu membatalkan pernikahanmu."

Itachi memandang keluar jendelanya sebelum memandang adiknya.

"Kamu ingat gadis bernama Rena?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Rena?"

"Gadis perawan yang kau berikan padaku di malam bujangku. Setelah malam itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Jangan bodoh, aniki." Sasuke membuang kaleng _soft drink_ nya. Rasanya tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat. "Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu menikah padanya. Meskipun kamu berhasil menemukannya."

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membenahi jasnya.

"Aku akan menikahinya, apapun yang terjadi."

Keluar dari ruangannya, adiknya menutup pintu ruangannya. Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke."

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Temari menyeka keringat di dahinya dan tersenyum ketika pelanggannya pergi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil berbagai piring dan gelas kotor diatas meja.

"Hari ini pelanggan kita cukup banyak, ya."

Haruno's Cafe memang selalu ramai pada malam hari. Biasanya terdiri dari pasangan yang ingin menikmati makan malam. Awalnya, dia hanya coba-coba ketika mendaftar. Dan sekarang, dia memiliki beberapa teman. Salah satunya adalah Yamanaka Ino dan putri pemilik Cafe, Haruno Sakura.

"Serahkan saja pekerjaanmu padaku, Temari-nee." Ino mengambil alih pekerjaan Temari. "Sebaiknya kamu pulang, kasihan Kankurou dan Gaara yang menunggu dirumah."

Temari tersenyum dan melepas apronnya. Dia beruntung karena masih banyak yang peduli padanya. Mengambil tasnya, Temari memakai jaketnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Ino melambaikan tangannya hingga Temari hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Ketika Temari sampai di apartemennya, dia bisa mendengar suara televisi yang dinyalakan. Kankurou memang tidak bisa tidur tanpa suara televisi. Membuka sepatunya, Temari melepas jaket dan menggantung tasnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat adiknya tidur bergelung dalam selimut.

Apartemennya sendiri hanyalah apartemen sederhana tanpa kamar. Apartemen kecil yang di sewanya dengan harga yang murah. Untung saja, sekolah tempat kedua adiknya belajar, menawarkan jasa pengantaran pulang.

Merapikan selimut adiknya, Temari mengambil buku dari tasnya. Rasa kantuk belum datang, mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di halaman Mansion Uchiha. Setelah seminggu sejak dirinya membatalkan pernikahannya, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Dan sejak itu, dirinya mematikan ponselnya karena teman dan sahabatnya banyak menanyakan tentang alasannya membatalkan pernikahannya.

Dirinya pulang juga karena ibunya. Jika bukan karena ibunya, mungkin dia tidak akan pulang dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemennya. Tetapi, dia yakin jika ibunya pasti khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap pintu yang dibuka. Ibunya muncul dengan gaun malam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Di usianya yang menginjak kepala enam, ibunya masih tampak awet muda dan cantik. Terkadang jika mereka jalan berdua, banyak orang yang mengira ibunya adalah istrinya.

Keluar dari mobilnya, Itachi menghampiri ibunya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa Kaa-san belum tidur?"

"Kaa-san punya firasat jika kamu akan pulang." Mikoto tersenyum. "Mau makan? Kaa-san akan hangatkan makan malamnya."

"Tidak usah, kaa-san. Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya Kaa-san tidur saja," ucap Itachi. "Aku akan tidur."

Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, Itachi membuka ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. Dan banyak pesan yang masuk, salah satunya dari Yahiko.

 _ **Oi, Itachi! Datanglah ke Bar milik Kakuzu, aku menunggumu.**_

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan membalikan badannya. Mungkin sedikit minuman beralkohol akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

"Hei Itachi!"

Bar milik Kakuzu sangat ramai malam ini. Banyak teman-temannya yang datang untuk sekedar minum atau bercumbu dengan wanita seksi yang ada di Bar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, un." Deidara menyapa Itachi.

"Mana Yahiko? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Dia ada disana, senpai." Tobi menunjuk Yahiko yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Yahiko.

"Yo."

"Oh, Itachi." Yahiko melepaskan pagutannya pada wanita yang ada di pangkuannya dan mengedipkan matanya. "Aku harus berbicara dengannya, sayang."

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan Yahiko dan mengedipkan matanya kearah Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mendenguskan wajahnya. Dari dulu, dia selalu pergi ke bar bersama teman-temannya, tetapi tidak suka bermain dengan wanita di bar.

"Itachi, ceritakan alasanmu membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Izumi. Kami semua terkejut ketika kamu mengatakannya di kuil. Apalagi saat itu adalah hari bahagiamu."

Dari semua teman-temannya, dia lebih dekat dengan Yahiko dan Nagato. Tidak ada hal yang spesial, hanya mereka berdua yang 'normal' dibanding teman-temannya yang lainnya.

"Bawakan aku _double."_ Itachi memanggil pelayan. Dia memandang Yahiko. "Apakah kamu tahu gadis yang dibawa Sasuke malam itu?"

Yahiko mengangkat alisnya dan mengendikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Dia meminum _margarita_ miliknya sebelum memandang sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Itu ide Sasuke. Kami semua tahu tentang fantasi liarmu dan Sasuke ingin mewujudkannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang beruntung itu."

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Yahiko tertawa. Tawa yang keras sekali hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang kearah mereka.

"Kau gila, Itachi." Yahiko mendesis. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang baru kamu temui dan kamu tiduri?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yahiko. Aku hanya menyadarinya ketika selesai bercinta dengannya. Saat memandang wajahnya yang damai, aku menyadari satu hal. Jika aku tidak bisa kehilangannya."

Mendenguskan wajahnya, Yahiko memandang beberapa temannya yang asik berjoget.

"Semua Uchiha sama saja. Egois," ucap Yahiko. "Lalu, apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari tahu gadis bernama Rena ini. Dia menggunakan nama samaran."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Yahiko mengambil ponselnya. "Biar aku yang menelpon Neji, setahuku dia yang memesan gadis itu."

Itachi meneguk minumannya dan membiarkan Yahiko berbincang dengan Neji melalui telepon. Untuk beberapa saat, Yahiko terlibat percakapan yang serius dengan Neji sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Neji tidak mengetahuinya. Dia mengatakan jika kamu ingin tahu, kamu bisa menemui Mei Terumi. Tetapi kamu harus tahu, untuk berbincang dengannya saja harus mengeluarkan uang yang banyak." Yahiko memandang Itachi. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah." Itachi menepuk bahu Yahiko dan bangkit. "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Atur saja jam dan harinya untuk pertemuan dengan Mei Terumi."

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing padahal dia tidak minum terlalu banyak, mungkin ini efek karena dia sudah lama tidak minum.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Itachi menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengguyur kepalanya di bawah _Shower_ membuat rasa pusingnya sedikit berkurang.

Membuka lemari pakaiannya, Itachi mengambil salah satu pakaian rumahannya dan memakainya. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ berangkat ke kantor, dia ingin tidur seharian di kamarnya. Tetapi rasa lapar membuatnya harus keluar dari kamarnya.

"Fugaku-kun, jangan memarahi Itachi-kun."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara ibunya. Dia hanya berdiam diri di balik tembok.

"Memang kenapa jika Itachi-kun membatalkan pernikahannya? Bukankah dari awal, Itachi memang tidak ingin menikah dengan Izumi-chan?"

Suara gelas yang di pecahkan terdengar. Ayahnya mulai marah.

"Lalu, mengikuti jejak Sasuke?! Apa yang bisa di banggakan oleh Haruno itu? Seharusnya Itachi memberi contoh pada Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh diikuti oleh suara mobil. Itachi tahu, ayahnya sudah pergi ke kantor dan meninggalkan ibunya. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Itachi menghampiri ibunya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?"

Mikoto yang sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas memandang Itachi yang membantunya. Mikoto tersenyum memandang putra sulungnya itu.

"Sudah Itachi, biar ibu saja." Mikoto membersihkan pecahan gelas dan tersenyum. "Ayo, kaa-san buatkan roti bakar. Mau dengan selai kacang?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya ketika ibunya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Iya, kaa-san."

.

.

Itachi memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ayahnya memang orang yang keras dan disiplin, juga terkadang egois. Ayahnya adalah salah satu orang yang jarang sekali tersenyum jika berada di rumah maupun diluar. Kakeknya mengatakan jika ayahnya adalah anak emas, ayahnyalah yang membuat Uchiha bisa melambung namanya di tengah-tengah ekonomi Jepang yang naik turun.

Dia bukanlah Sasuke yang terang-terangan menentang segala ideologi yang dipaksakan oleh ayah mereka. Sasuke akan marah bahkan mengamuk jika segala keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Dan semenjak Sasuke menjalin tali kasih dengan kekasihnya, ketegangan di rumahnya semakin bertambah.

Itachi bukannya tidak tahu, jika dia berhasil menemukan gadis bernama Rena dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ayahnya akan menentangnya habis-habisan, mungkin dia akan diusir dari rumahnya

Itachi tersenyum. Tidak masalah. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Itachi menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Yahiko, ada apa?"

" _Aku sudah memesan Mei Terumi. Malam ini di hotel Eagle pukul sembilan. Kamar nomor 111."_

.

.

.

Memakai setelan jas, Itachi masuk ke hotel Eagle sepuluh menit lebih awal. Dia sengaja datang sepuluh menit lebih awal agar tepat waktu menemui Mei Terumi. Dia membayangkan bagaimana rupa Mei Terumi ini.

Adiknya selalu mengolok-olokinya culun karena tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Dia bukannya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, saat masa sekolahnya, dia lebih suka berbuat onar bersama Deidara dan Yahiko dari pada berpacaran.

Sedari sekolah menengah pertama, dia adalah panglima perang. Jika sekolah mereka tawuran, maka dirinya akan maju perang habis-habisan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ayahnya selalu memarahinya dengan kelakuannya, tetapi dia bisa membuktikan jika nilainya selalu bagus. Buktinya, dirinya tidak pernah lepas dari peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Dia lebih suka nongkrong di cafe, menghabiskan waktu dengan merokok bersama Yahiko dan Deidara. Dia bukanlah Sasuke yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bermain perempuan.

Tetapi itu hanyalah masa lalunya. Memasuki jenjang kuliah, semuanya berubah. Tidak ada rokok dan juga minuman beralkohol. Dia menjadi Uchiha sepenuhnya.

Dan senyum gelinya terbit ketika melihat Sasuke bertekuk lutut pada gadis biasa seperti Sakura. Banyak yang mengatakan, jika Sakura adalah gadis biasa dan Sasuke pantas mendapatkan yang lebih. Tetapi, dia mengenal Sakura dan merasa jika Sakura adalah sosok yang pantas untuk mencairkan segala ego dalam diri adiknya.

Pintu Lift terbuka dan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dulu, hampir setiap hari dia mentertawakan Sasuke karena berhasil ditaklukan oleh Sakura. Dia selalu menggoda Sakura dan juga adiknya. Dan sekarang, dia merasa jika karma sedang datang mengunjunginya.

Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis satu malam yang dia temui.

Kamar 111 sudah ada di depan matanya. Itachi membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Mei Terumi sedang duduk dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"Ara~ lihat siapa yang datang." Mei bangkit. "Apa karena kamu membatalkan pernikahanmu, lalu kamu datang kemari untuk mencari kepuasan."

"Mei-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Itachi.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Itachi-kun." Mei terumi mendekat dan mengusap dada bidang Itachi. "Apa kamu mau aku memberikanmu _blowjob?"_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa gadis yang dipesan Sasuke pada malam bujangku."

Mei Terumi menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Dia adalah salah satu anakku dan aku tidak terbiasa memberikan identitas anakku pada pelangganku."

Suara benturan terdengar. Mei Terumi membelalakan matanya ketika Itachi membenturkannya ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Wajah Itachi yang biasanya berwibawa, terlihat menyeramkan. Dan Mei takut melihat sorot mata itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa namanya. Aku hanya butuh namanya, selebihnya aku bisa mencari tahunya sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa, ugh!"

Mei merasakan sebuah tangan mencekiknya. Itachi memandang Mei Terumi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Katakan!"

"Sabaku..."

Itachi melepaskan cekikannya.

"Sabaku no Temari, itu namanya."

Mengeluarkan amplop coklat tebal dari dalam saku jasnya. Itachi memberikannya pada Mei Terumi.

"Itu bayaranmu, sama dengan aku menyewamu selama sepuluh jam." Itachi membenahi jasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel. Sembari berjalan, Itachi mengambil ponselnya. "Yahiko, aku minta bantuanmu lagi."

.

.

.

"Nee-chan! Gaala lapal!"

"Kankuro juga!"

Temari mengusap keringat di dahinya dan melepas apronnya ketika sarapannya sudah siap untuk dihidangkan. Kartun di pagi hari menemani mereka ketika Temari datang membawa piring berisi nasi goreng.

Gaara memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ kesayangannya sembari memakan sarapannya. Temari tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kedua adiknya.

"Setelah ini, kita berangkat, ya."

.

.

Itachi memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sasuke juga melakukan yang sama, sedangkan ibu mereka memandang mereka dengan mata yang sendu.

Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan mereka hanya diam di meja makan. Tadinya mereka sedang bercengkrama, tetapi kemudian ayahnya datang dan keheningan terjadi. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tidak ingin berbicara apapun saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga." Itachi meneguk air putih miliknya dan mengikuti langkah adiknya.

Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

Itachi memasuki ruangannya dan mendudukan dirinya. Banyak dokumen yang harus dia kerjakan dan dia tanda tangani. Belum juga, dia harus mengecek berbagai pekerjaan karyawannya dari berbagai divisi yang ada.

"Yo, Itachi."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Itachi memandang Yahiko. Pemuda berambut oranye itu langsung mendudukan diri di hadapan Itachi.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kamu datang kesini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Yahiko mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kamu tidak ingin mendengar dengan seseorang bernama Sabaku no Temari?"

Tiba-tiba posisi duduk Itachi menjadi tegak. Dia memandang Yahiko dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Matanya bagaikan anak kucing yang menemukan hadiah.

"Kamu berhasil mengetahui tentangnya?"

Yahiko mendenguskan wajahnya. Hidungnya menjadi panjang karena keantusiasan Itachi.

"Tentu saja." Yahiko membusungkan dadanya. "Aku keluar untuk mencari informasi tentangnya semalam. Dan karena itu juga, Konan mengamuk padaku."

"Akan aku berikan voucher belanja gratis di mall nanti," ucap Itachi. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yahiko mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Namanya Sabaku no Temari, dia tinggal di apartemen di distrik C Tokyo. Dia terdaftar menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, berada di jurusan Kimia dengan beasiswa karena dia termasuk salah satu murid yang pintar."

"Kirimkan filenya untukku." Itachi mengambil ponselnya. "Selamat pagi, Kakashi sensei. Aku rasa anda butuh sebuah liburan."

.

.

.

"Temari-san."

Temari yang sedang mencampurkan larutan menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat lelaki berkulit pucat berada di sisinya.

"Sai-kun, ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan bab ini, bisa kamu ajarkan padaku?"

Temari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mau aku bantu? Kamu perhatikan baik-baik."

Temari tidak keberatan untuk mengajari Shimura Sai. Pemuda itu selalu menjadi korban olok-olokan karena terlalu polos, dan dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu.

Maka dari itu, dirinya dan Yugao memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Sai.

"Setelah ini, kamu mau kemana?"

"Eh?" Temari yang sedang memegang _baker glass_ memandang Sai. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Mau aku antarkan?"

.

.

Temari memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya ketika Sai menghampirinya. Gadis berambut keemasan itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita keluar, Temari-san."

Yugao memandang sahabatnya. Dan Temari mengerti arti pandangan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin, nanti dia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya.

Sai benar-benar mengantarkannya menuju _Haruno's Cafe._ Temari merasa tidak enak ketika mengetahui itu bukanlah sebuah basa-basi.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun." Temari tersenyum. "Apakah kamu juga mau masuk?"

"Ya. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Sai tersenyum aneh dan mengikuti Temari masuk ke dalam Cafe.

"Duduklah dan pesan apa yang kamu mau, aku akan ganti seragam dulu."

Ino yang sedang menjaga kasir memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sedangkan Temari hanya menyentil dahi Ino dan membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?!"

"Jangan galak-galak begitu, Temari-nee." Ino memandang Temari dan mengikuti gadis itu. "Apakah itu pacarmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Temari mengganti pakaiannya. "Dia hanya teman satu kelasku."

"Bohong." Ino merengut kesal. "Dia pasti pacarmu, apalagi dia sangat tampan."

"Ino, jangan mulai lagi."

Temari menepuk kepala Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti. Matanya memandang Sai yang sedang membaca buku menu. Segera dia menghampiri temannya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu pesan?"

"Bisa berikan aku ocha hangat?" tanya Sai.

"Akan segera datang."

Sai memandang kepergian Temari dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar sketsa. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di bukunya.

Dia menyukai cafe ini. Meski Cafe ini terlihat sepi, tetapi cafe ini cukup nyaman dengan suasananya yang menyenangkan. Bau harum kayu manis dan kue tersebar di dalam cafe, menggugah selera siapapun yang masuk ke dalam sini.

Cafe inilah yang dia butuhkan. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan seperti ini untuk bisa melukis.

"Ini ocha pesananmu." Temari tersenyum. "Jika ada yang kamu butuhkan, aku ada di belakang."

Sai tersenyum dan bagi Temari itu senyuman yang menyenangkan. Dia segera pamit untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain. Sedangkan Sai mengikuti gerak-gerik Temari dan melukiskan sesuatu di kertasnya.

.

.

.

"Aniki!"

Itachi yang sedang membaca buku menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap adiknya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Adiknya masih mengenakan setelan jas, menandakan jika adiknya itu baru saja pulang.

"Bisakah kamu lebih sopan masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Itachi. "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini?" Sasuke menutup pintu kamar kakaknya. "Jelaskan padaku!"

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Itachi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanmu," ucap Itachi.

"Juugo mengatakan padaku, jika kamu menjadi dosen Kimia Organik menggantikan Kakashi, apa itu benar?"

"Oh itu, iya. Dia bilang butuh liburan, jadi aku menggantikannya."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Kamu bukan orang yang suka berkutat pada kimia, aniki."

"Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Itachi. "Kenapa begitu curiga padaku, Sasuke? Toh, aku juga tetap memegang kendali atas Uchiha corp, bukan."

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Dia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi."

Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening ketika seorang pria dengan setelan jas masuk. Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan diikat rendah. Keriput di wajahnya tidak membuat ketampanan dan kharismanya menghilang.

"Bukankah itu Itachi Uchiha?"

"Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbisik-bisik ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Yugao menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Temari berwajah pucat memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Tema, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugao.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tetapi di mata Yugao, senyuman sahabatnya itu terkesan dipaksakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Itachi tersenyum dan memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya memandang gadis berambut keemasan yang duduk di bangku belakang. Info yang dikatakan Yahiko sangat akurat, gadis yang dicarinya ada disini.

"Saya disini menggantikan Kakashi sensei, nama saya Uchiha Itachi dan mohon bantuannya."

Temari merasa perasaan aneh hinggap di hatinya. Apalagi ketika melihat seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin dia lihat.

.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Beberapa mahasiswa langsung keluar, karena mereka masih memiliki beberapa waktu sebelum mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai.

Itachi bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika Temari berjalan menuju pintu. Dia ingin berbincang dengan Temari.

"Itachi sensei, ajari kami tentang ini."

Beberapa mahasiswi berpakaian sedikit terbuka menghampirinya. Dan Temari bersama Yugao melewati mereka untuk berjalan keluar. Itachi menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menahan kekecewaannya. Masih ada hari esok.

Tersenyum, Itachi memandang beberapa mahasiswi dihadapannya.

"Mana yang kalian tidak mengerti?"

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin, Tema. Jadi, Itachi sensei-"

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan meminum _Vanila Latte_ miliknya. Dihadapannya, Yugao memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang dia lakukan disini jika begitu?"

"Mana aku tahu." Temari mengangkat bahunya. "Padahal, aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Tetapi, dia malah datang kemari."

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sai yang tersenyum. Temari menggeser duduknya dan membiarkan Sai duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah, Sai." Temari tersenyum.

Sai memakan ramen miliknya sebelum tersenyum aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan?" tanya Sai.

"Hanya masalah wanita." Kali ini Yugao yang menjawab. "Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka tidak mau menerimaku."

Yugao menganggukan kepalanya tanda memaklumi. Dia sudah tidak heran melihat Sai yang dikucilkan di kelas. Banyak teman-teman mereka yang tidak mau berteman dengan Sai, karena menurut mereka Sai itu aneh.

Tetapi, dirinya sendiri terkadang tidak sependapat dengan teman-temannya. Sai itu sosok yang polos dan bukan aneh. Dan selama Sai tidak mengganggunya, dia akan merasa _fine_ jika Sai ada di dekatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalah wanita itu seperti apa?"

Temari tertawa dan Yugao mencoba menahan tawanya. Sai memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. Memangnya pertanyaannya salah?

"Masalah wanita itu seperti-"

Temari menghentikan perkataannya ketika rasa mual muncul. Menutup mulutnya, Temari mencoba menahan rasa mualnya.

"Tema, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugao.

"Aku-hoek!"

Temari buru-buru berlari menuju _westafel_ terdekat dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sai berlari panik menghampiri Temari dan mengusap punggungnya. Yugao juga melakukan hal yang sama, gadis berambut ungu itu memijat leher Temari.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Tema?"

Temari membersihkan mulutnya. Dan saat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dirinya bisa melihat Itachi sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan. Dan pandangannya sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

Itachi menarik napas lega dan tersenyum kearah beberapa mahasiswa yang dia temui. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan dimanapun sosok yang ingin dia cari. Mungkin, dia bisa mencarinya di beberapa tempat favorit mahasiswa.

Salah satunya adalah kantin.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, Itachi bisa melihat Temari sedang duduk di samping seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat. Dan melihat kedekatan keduanya, membuat Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak suka melihat pemuda itu berada disisi Temari dan memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Seharusnya, dirinya yang berada disisi Temari, bukan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ketika Temari menolehkan kepalanya, Itachi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun."

Temari merapatkan jaket milik Sai yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tadinya, dia sudah berusaha menenangkan Sai maupun Yugao bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tetapi, mereka tidak mempercayainya.

Yugao memaksanya untuk beristirahat dirumah dan akan mengizinkannya pada dosen yang mengajar. Begitu pula dengan Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat itu memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang dan melarangnya bekerja.

"Beristirahatlah, Temari-san." Sai tersenyum aneh. "Aku harus segera kembali ke kampus."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sai-kun."

Temari memegang jaket milik Sai sembari melihat pemuda itu hingga hilang ditukungan jalan. Shimura Sai adalah pemuda yang baik.

.

"Nee-chan cakit?"

Gaara dan Kankurou memandanginya yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut. Temari menganggukan kepalanya sebelum mendudukan dirinya.

"Badan nee-chan sedikit tidak enak, tetapi ini sudah agak baikan."

"Apa ada yang bisa Kankurou bantu?" Kankurou memandang Temari.

"Tidak ada, sayang." Temari tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika Kankurou mengerjakan PR sekarang dan mengajarkan Gaara juga? Nee-chan akan memasakan makan malam untuk kalian."

"Tidak mau. Coalnya nii-chan itu bodoh!" Gaara memandang Kankurou dengan sengit.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh?!"

Pertengkaran terjadi diantara Gaara dan Kankurou, membuat kepala Temari terasa mau pecah.

"Gaara, Kankurou, sudah cukup." Temari mengusap kepala kedua adiknya, membuat pertengkaran kecil itu berakhir. "Gaara, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu. Siapa yang mengajarkannya padamu?"

"Gaala melihatnya di televici."

Temari menarik napas panjang. Mungkin, dia harus memperhatikan apa yang dilihat adiknya.

"Gaara tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, karena Kankuro-nii adalah orang yang akan menjaga Gaara." Temari tersenyum ketika melihat kedua adiknya terdiam. "Nah, sekarang Gaara dan Kankurou mengerjakan PR, sedangkan nee-chan harus memasak."

Gaara dan Kankurou berlari untuk mengambil semua tugas rumah mereka sebelum kembali berterngkar kecil. Menarik napas panjang, Temari bangkit untuk membuatkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Itachi memutar-mutar bolpointnya dan menopangkan dagunya. Dia merasa seperti seorang murid SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta. Rasanya, saat sekolah dulu, dia tidak pernah memikirkan wanita hingga seperti ini. Tidak ada wanita yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Dia menerima perjodohannya dengan Izumi karena sudah merasa lelah memilih pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Tetapi, ketika dirinya melakukan seks dengan Temari, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Wajah gadis itu saat memejamkan matanya membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdesir. Dan dirinya merasa, jika gadis ini adalah yang selama ini dicarinya.

Meletakan bolpointnya, Itachi bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia haru tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

 **oOo**

Temari memandang wajahnya di cermin sebelum membasuh mulutnya lagi. Dalam pagi ini, dia sudah hampir lima kali ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal, dia belum makan apa-apa hari ini.

Memakai bedak tipis di wajahnya, Temari mencoba menghilangkan rona pucat di wajahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Yugao maupun Sai khawatir karena melihat wajahnya.

Setelah merasa semuanya beres, Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"Ita- maksudku, Uchiha-san?" Temari mencoba tersenyum. "Saya permisi dulu."

Saat Temari melangkahkan kakinya melewati Itachi, tangan pria itu memegang tangannya.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Aku belum bicara," ucap Itachi. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Jika tentang malam itu, aku sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Itachi menarik napas panjang.

"Jam berapa kamu pulang?"

Temari tidak menjawab. Itachi membalikan badannya dan memandang mata jade itu, tangannya mencengkram tangan Temari dengan erat.

"Jawab aku, Tema!"

"Jam empat." Temari melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi dan berlalu dari situ.

Itachi menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang memandangnya. Dia akan menyusun rencana.

.

.

"Sai-kun, bisa antarkan aku pulang?"

Yugao menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Temari berbicara dengan Sai. Satu alisnya terangkat. Rasanya, tidak biasanya Temari meminta seseorang mengantarkannya pulang.

"Tema, tidak biasanya-"

Tatapan mata yang dilihat Yugao membuatnya terdiam. Dia bisa melihat sorot mata yang menandakan bahwa Temari akan menceritakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Yugao memandang Temari dan memberikan isyarat untuk menelponnya nanti.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Sai.

"Bagaimana, Sai-kun?"

"Baiklah."

.

Itachi sudah berada di depan kelas mereka ketika Temari keluar dari kelasnya. Dia bisa melihat Itachi berdiri dengan santai sembari bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya, Temari berpura-pura tidak melihat pria itu.

"Sai-kun, ayo kita pulang."

Temari sengaja memeluk lengan Sai dan berjalan melewati Itachi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Itachi menarik tangannya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Itachi memandang Temari sebelum memandang Sai. "Aku yang mengantarkannya pulang."

"Tapi-" Sai mencoba membantah Itachi, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Temari."

Temari hanya bisa menurut ketika Itachi menarik tangannya. Pria itu membawanya menuju parkiran dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Itachi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Temari melancarkan protes pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan kulit mayat itu." Itachi menjalankan mobilnya. "Kamu bekerja di _Haruno Cafe's_ bukan?"

"Dia hanya temanku-tunggu dulu! Kamu men _stalker_ ku?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Lagi pula **anda** bukan siapa-siapaku." Temari sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu sekarang," ucap Itachi. "Tapi, aku akan menjadi suamimu."

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda!" Temari mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kita tidak saling mengenal setelah satu malam itu."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Temari berkata apapun yang wanita itu inginkan.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di pelataran parkir _Haruno Cafe's._ Temari keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Itachi yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

"Ah-Temari-san, tepat sekali-Itachi-nii?"

Temari menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura menghampiri Itachi.

"Apa yang Itachi-nii lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. "Apa Itachi-nii bersama dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku kesini untuk menemani Temari."

"Tunggu dulu." Temari menengahi. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Oh, apakah aku belum pernah bercerita soal kekasihku?" Sakura memandang Temari. "Itachi-nii adalah kakak dari Sasuke-kun."

Otak Temari mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Barulah setelah sepersekian detik, Temari berhasil memahami semuanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Temari memandang Itachi. "Jadi, Itachi-san-"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kamu segera bersiap?" Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Bawakan aku _sandwich_ dan kopi."

.

.

Itachi menyeruput kopinya sembari meneliti pekerjaan yang dia bawa. Meski dirinya meneliti pekerjaan anak buahnya, tetapi matanya tetap memperhatikan Temari yang sedang membawa pesanan untuk pelanggan yang datang.

Temari benar-benar bekerja keras dan Itachi bisa melihatnya. Wanita itu berlari kesana kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang banyak. Hari ini, cafe lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Temari." Itachi memanggil wanitanya ketika Temari lewat. "Wajahmu terlalu pucat, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Temari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Temari. Dan apa yang menjadi kekhawatirannya terjadi. Ketika Temari membalikan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Tubuh wanita berambut keemasan itu jatuh ke belakang.

 **oOo**

Bau obat-obatan membuat Temari membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba membiasakan pada cahaya yang merangsang pengelihatannya.

Dalam hati Temari bertanya-tanya, _apakah yang terjadi padanya?_

"Terima kasih, dok."

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar tempatnya di rawat terbuka. Itachi masuk diikuti Sakura.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Itachi mendekati Temari. "Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan? Mana yang sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Temari menjadi serak. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sakura sedikit berdeham. Membuat Temari maupun Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar, Itachi-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Cepatlah sembuh, Temari-san."

Temari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum memandang Itachi.

"Itachi-san, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa penyakitku parah?"

Itachi mengusap rambut Temari dengan lembut. Membuat wanita itu membelalakan matanya.

"Mulai hari ini, kamu tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat."

"Katakan langsung ke intinya, Itachi-san!"

"Kamu hamil."

"..."

Temari merasa jika apa yang dikatakan oleh pria dihadapannya adalah ilusi. Namun, melihat wajah Itachi yang serius membuatnya percaya jika semua yang dikatakan pria itu bukanlah ilusi.

"Ha-hamil?" Temari menutup mulutnya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, Temari. Tetapi, apa yang di diagnosa dokter itu sungguhan. Kamu hamil dan itu adalah anakku."

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjemput kedua adikmu dan membawakanmu baju ganti." Itachi memandang arloji di tangannya. "Sakura akan menjagamu dan bergantian dengan Ino. Aku harus pergi."

Temari menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. _Hamil?_ Bahkan dalam khayalannya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Dia sekarang sedang mengandung, bahkan dengan orang yang merenggut keperawanannya dan menjadi pelanggannya.

Meski Itachi mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab. Tetapi, mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya tidak akan semudah itu. Dirinya masih ingin menggapai masa depannya, dia masih ingin menikmati semuanya.

Demi kami-sama... Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, jika cinta satu malam yang dia reguk akan membuahkan hasil dalam kandungannya.

"Temari-san." Sakura membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

Kamar rawat miliknya terasa sepi, padahal dirinya kedatangan dua orang tamu yang tidak diundang. Hanya terdengar helaan napas yang memenuhi ruang rawat miliknya.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Yahiko tersenyum. "Perkenalkan sebelumnya, namaku Yahiko dan aku sahabat terbaiknya Itachi."

"Dan dia adalah adik dari Itachi-nii yang merupakan kekasihku, Temari-nee." Sakura merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

"Apa mau kalian kemari?" tanya Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan, jika kakakku membatalkan pernikahannya demi dirimu."

"A-apa?!"

Sasuke memandang iris jade itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kakakku memang memiliki fantasi liar, salah satunya adalah tidur dengan seorang perawan. Kamu tahu sendiri, jika perawan sudah sangat jarang di Jepang. Aku yang memesanmu melalui Mei Terumi untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengan kakakku.

Dan aku tidak tahu, jika pada akhirnya kakakku malah membatalkan pernikahannya. Dan itu untuk dirimu."

Temari mendengarkan dengan seksama. Bahkan, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Biar aku lanjutkan." Yahiko sedikit berdeham. "Awalnya, kami semua terkejut ketika Itachi akan mengucapkan janji, dia malah membatalkan pernikahannya sendiri. Lalu, selama seminggu dirinya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan tiba-tiba Itachi memenuhi ajakanku untuk bertemu di bar. Kemudian, dia menceritakan semuanya. Aku yang mencari tentang dirimu, memesan Mei Terumi untuk mencari identitasmu.

Biar aku beritahu rahasia kecil, Temari-san. Itachi tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Sasuke bahkan sering mengolok-oloknya sebagai seorang _gay._ Aku jadi ingat masa lalu, aku dan dia sering sekali nongkrong, merokok dan minum-minuman beralkohol, bahkan mengganggu beberapa wanita. Tetapi, tidak ada yang membuat Itachi seperti ini."

"Selama aku mengenal Itachi-nii, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya secemas ini, Temari-san." Sakura menambahkan.

"Kami mengatakan hal ini agar kamu mengerti, Temari-san. Jika kakakku serius denganmu. Jadi, pikirkanlah lagi jika kakakku ingin mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka dan terdengar tangisan anak kecil.

"Nee-chan!"

Temari tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Gaara memeluknya. Bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Temari tahu, jika adiknya itu khawatir dengannya.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Itachi yang baru datang terkejut melihat adiknya dan sahabatnya ada di ruang rawat milik Temari.

"Tidak ada." Yahiko menunjukan cengirannya. "Karena Itachi sudah disini, sebaiknya kita pergi. Ayo Sasuke, Sakura."

"Hei! Kalian?!" Itachi ingin mengejar orang-orang usil yang seenaknya seperti sahabatnya dan juga adiknya. Tetapi, dia harus mengurus Temari terlebih dahulu. "Apa kamu sudah baikan? Ada yang sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-san." Temari mengusap kepala Gaara.

"Apa ada yang sakit, nee-chan? Nee-chan sakit apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Nee-chan hanya kelelahan. Tidak usah khawatir, Gaara, Kankurou."

"Mereka sangat khawatir ketika aku beritahu kamu masuk rumah sakit." Itachi mengusap rambut Kankurou. "Apa Kankurou mau sesuatu? Es krim?"

Mata Kankurou berbinar ketika mendengar kata Es krim. Gaara kemudian berhenti menangis dan membuat tawa Temari terdengar. Itachi memang pandai membuat anak kecil kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Temari memandang langit-langit kamar tempatnya di rawat sebelum menarik napas panjang. Adiknya sudah tertidur sedangkan Itachi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Mungkin, dia akan menerima pinangan Itachi. Jika pria itu melamarnya.

Pintu ruangannya di buka. Itachi muncul membawa sekaleng _soft drink_ di tangannya. Pria berambut hitam itu menutup kembali pintunya sebelum mendudukan diri salah satu kursi.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Itachi-san." Temari memandang mata hitam milik Itachi. "Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu, Temari." Itachi tersenyum. "Lagi pula, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak kecil. Dulu, Sasuke sengat manja dan aku dibuat kerepotan karenanya. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak kecil."

Temari tertawa, membuat Itachi tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, Temari baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur, Temari." Itachi bangkit untuk membenahi selimut Temari. Dia bisa tidur di kursi jika dirinya mau.

"Itachi-san." Temari memanggil Itachi. "Jika kamu mau mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Aku akan menerimanya."

Itachi memandang Temari dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otaknya serasa berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Temari.

Apa itu artinya, Temari mau menikah dengannya?

 **oOo**

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun."

Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai memanggil Itachi dengan _suffix-kun._ Pagi ini, dokter mengatakan jika dirinya sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan yang tidak terlalu berat. Tetapi, Itachi memaksanya untuk menggunakan kursi roda sampai mereka berada di parkiran.

Padahal, dirinya merasa jika baik-baik saja dan sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Tidak perlu menggunakan kursi roda dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kamu baru saja sembuh, Temari."

Gaara dan Kankurou berjalan di sampingnya dan sesekali berebut untuk mendorong kursi roda miliknya. Itachi hanya memberi arahan agar kedua bocah lelaki itu lebih berhati-hati. Beberapa orang memandangi mereka dan Temari merasa jika mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Mereka sampai di rumahnya yang kecil. Itachi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan apartemennya yang kecil. Pria itu membawakan semua keperluannya di rumah sakit.

"Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan?"

Temari mengangkat kepalanya. Itachi meletakan tas berisi pakaian miliknya sebelum tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak ada, Itachi-kun."

"Sebaiknya kamu mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Ingat kata dokter, kelelahan dan stres bisa membahayakan bayi dalam kandunganmu."

Ah- Temari lupa jika dirinya sedang mengandung sekarang. Di dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengandung di usianya saat ini. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menghindari takdir yang telah digariskan Kami-sama. Maka, dirinya akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Bau harum bubur menggelitik indra penciumannya. Temari yang sedang duduk di sofa merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa suara, Temari mengintip di dapurnya yang kecil.

Disana, Itachi mengenakan apron putih kumal miliknya dan sedang membuat bubur. Uchiha Itachi benar-benar seperti sosok suami idaman bagi siapapun.

.

.

.

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi ketika menemukan Itachi sedang menyelimuti kedua adiknya yang tertidur lelap. Dirinya tidak memiliki kamar di apartemennya yang kecil, maka mereka akan berbagi _futon_ setiap malamnya.

"Itachi-kun, kamu tidak pulang?"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Temari membaringkan diri di samping Gaara yang sudah terlelap.

"Aku akan menginap disini." Itachi membaringkan diri di sebelah Kankurou. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian."

"Tapi, keluargamu akan mencarimu."

"Tidak akan, Temari." Itachi membalik badannya. "Jangan pikirkan aku, sekarang tidurlah."

Temari tidak menjawab. Dia menaikan selimutnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, Itachi-kun."

Itachi tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo**

"Itachi-nii bisa memarahiku, Temari-san."

Sakura benar-benar panik ketika Temari datang untuk bekerja. Meski dirinya tahu, Temari sudah sehat. Tetapi wanita berambut keemasan itu sedang hamil dan tidak boleh bekerja terlalu berat.

Itachi bisa membunuhnya jika mengetahui wanitanya ada disini sekarang.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan berani." Temari mengedipkan matanya. "Sudahlah, meja berapa yang harus aku antarkan pesanannya?"

.

"Tadi bu gulu membelikanku nilai A!"

"Aku juga, nii-chan!"

Suara pintu _Haruno's Cafe_ dibuka terdengar. Temari yang kebetulan senggang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk bera-"

"Nee-chan!"

Temari terkejut melihat kedua adiknya langsung berlari memeluknya. Iris jade miliknya bisa melihat Itachi berjalan di belakang kedua adiknya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Temari.

"Itachi-nii bilang, dia akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan!" Kankurou berkata dengan semangat.

Gaara hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan menggemaskan miliknya. Mau tidak mau, Temari mengusap rambut merah milik adiknya.

"Apa kamu baru saja menculik kedua adikku?" tanya Temari memandang Itachi.

"Jika aku menculik mereka, aku tidak akan membawanya kesini." Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan makan malam."

.

.

Temari mendorong _trolly_ berisi beberapa kebutuhan mereka. Setelah makan malam di salah satu restaurant yang ada di mall, Itachi mengajak mereka berbelanja. _Trolly_ yang dibawanya, sudah terisi berbagai macam mainan, makanan dan pakaian.

Kedua adiknya terlihat bahagia berjalan bersama Itachi. Mungkin, jika dirinya tidak mengambil tindakan nekat, kedua adiknya tidak akan tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Itachi-kun?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Itachi. Dia bisa melihat seorrang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata bulat berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Izumi?"

.

.

Itachi benar-benar tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan mantannya disini. Mantan mempelai wanita sebelum dirinya membatalkan pernikahannya.

Dan sekarang, Izumi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Izumi?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Itachi-kun." Izumi tersenyum. "Mereka lucu sekali. Ah- apakah wanita itu kekasihmu?"

Temari hanya terdiam. Dia memandang wanita yang berdiri di depan Itachi dengan seksama. Rambut coklat sebahu, mata yang bulat dan pipi yang gembil. Wanita ini cantik sekali dimatanya.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab. Izumi sudah mendekati Temari terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Izumi. Dulunya aku calon istrinya Itachi, sebelum dia membatalkan pernikahan kami."

Sesuatu terasa menusuk hatinya, ketika Temari mendengar perkataan Izumi. Jadi, wanita cantik dihadapannya ini adalah mantan calon istri Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin, Itachi membatalkan pernikahannya demi dirinya? Dilihat dari segi manapun, Izumi lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Aku Temari. Sabaku no Temari."

"Nama yang bagus, Temari-san." Izumi mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kalian."

Mata hitam Itachi menelisik Izumi. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari pertemuan ini.

"Selamat bersenang-senang. Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Temari-san."

Temari tersenyum kecil ketika Izumi meninggalkan mereka. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan memiliki perangai yang menyenangkan. Dalam hati dirinya bertanya, bagaimana bisa Itachi meninggalkan wanita seperti Izumi?

"Nii-chan.." suara kecil Gaara memecah suasana canggung diantara mereka. "Bolehkah Gaala mendapatkan Teddy balu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya sebelum menerawang jauh. Pertemuannya dengan Izumi membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menjadi gelisah. Tidak. Tidak mungkin hanya karena pertemuan mereka dengan Izumi, Temari akan meninggalkannya.

Ingatannya kembali kepada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia bertemu dengan Izumi pertama kali diacara pembukaan sekolah. Saat itu, dirinya bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan Izumi. Dia tidak peduli dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Tidak ada yang istmewa. Ayahnya kemudian memperkenalkannya kepada Izumi. Karena ayahnya bersahabat dengan ayah Izumi yang notabene seorang kepala polisi di Tokyo.

Saat diperkenalkan pun, dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi Izumi. Di matanya, Izumi memang sangat cantik. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tertarik pada Izumi. Meski gadis itu mengejarnya mati-matian. Dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Berbeda dengan saat melihat Temari untuk pertama kalinya. Dadanya berdesir karenanya. Bahkan, saat dirinya melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Temari. Dia melucutinya dengan perlahan. Dia seperti tidak ingin melukai boneka porselen yang sangat mahal harganya.

Setelah mengantarkan Temari tadi, dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang. Temari lebih menjadi pendiam setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Izumi dan itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengetikan nama Yahiko di _phonebook_ miliknya sebelum tersambung kepada sahabatnya.

" _Itachi! Tahukah kamu ini jam berapa?!"_

"Apa kamu sibuk, Yahiko?"

" _Aku sedang bercinta dengan salah satu wanitaku dan kau baru saja mengganggu!"_

"Haha.. maaf Yahiko, mungkin aku akan telepon besok." Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" _Cih, kau sudah terlanjur menggangguku, sebaiknya katakan saja apa maumu."_

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Izumi tadi."

" _Hah? Kau bertemu dengan Izumi? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berjalan ke mall bersama dengan Temari. Aku juga terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya."

" _Lalu, apa masalahmu? Dia tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh, bukan?"_

"Izumi memang tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh. Tetapi, entah mengapa sikap Temari menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dia seperti meragukan perasaanku."

 _Terdengar helaan napas di seberang telepon._

" _Kenapa tidak kamu coba saja dengan pertanyaan yang tersirat?"_

"Pertanyaan tersirat?" Itachi mencoba berfikir. "Mungkin kamu benar, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Temari."

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Itachi mencari nomor ponsel Temari. Tetapi, dirinya merasa ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi Temari.

Menekan layar ponsel miliknya, Itachi berharap Temari masih terjaga.

" _Moshi-moshi, Itach-kun. Ada apa?"_

Itachi meneguk ludahnya.

"Temari? Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Memangnya ada apa menelponku di jam segini?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

" _Bertanya tentang apa?"_

Itachi menggenggam ponselnya.

"Jika kita menikah nanti, kamu ingin tinggal di apartemen atau sebuah rumah?"

" _Um.." suara Temari terdengar seperti berfikir. "Mungkin rumah."_

"Apa alasannya?"

" _Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, jika bayi ini lahir. Aku ingin membesarkannya dengan baik. Aku akan mengajaknya bermain. Jika kita memiliki sebuah rumah, aku ingin yang memiliki halaman yang luas agar anak kita bisa bermain. Bukan mengurungnya di dalam sebuah apartemen dan menjadikannya sosok yang egois."_

Itachi tersenyum. Dia tahu jika Temari tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah siapa yang membuka gorden kamarnya, tetapi hal itu cukup mengganggunya.

Ini adalah hari minggu dan entah mengapa dia ingin tidur lebih lama. Tetapi, mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lantai bawah membuatnya ingin keluar. Jadi, mengenakan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku senang kamu mengunjungiku, Shozo."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat siapa yang ada di ruang makan keluarganya. Disana, Izumi berdiri membantu ibunya menata meja makan. Sedangkan ayahnya, sedang berbincang dengan Ayah Izumi.

"Izumi? Paman Shozo?"

"Oh, _ohayou_ Itachi-kun." Izumi tersenyum hangat. "Tumben sekali kamu bangun lebih siang dari biasanya."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi.

Dia pikir, dengan membatalkan pernikahannya. Maka, dirinya tidak akan melihat Izumi di rumahnya lagi.

"Ayah sedang merancang pernikahan lagi untukmu dan Izumi." Fugaku meneguk ochanya. "Kali ini pernikahan yang tidak akan bisa kamu batalkan."

"Tou-san." Itachi memanggil ayahnya. "Aku akan menikah-"

Fugaku tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia tahu, Itachi akan menuruti perkataannya.

"-tetapi bukan dengan Izumi."

Mikoto tidak berani memandang keduanya. Dia ingin membela Itachi, tetapi dirinya tetap akan kalah jika melawan suaminya. Jadi, diam adalah pilihan terbaiknya saat ini.

"Kau akan benar-benar menikah? Dengan gadis desa itu?" tanya Izumi.

Itachi mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengannya, sayang?" tanya Shozo.

"Tentu saja, aku bertemu dengannya di mall kemarin." Izumi tersenyum. "Dia bernama Sabaku no Temari. Gadis itu biasa saja di mataku, juga terlihat bukan dari kalangan yang berada."

"Lalu, apa yang istimewa darinya hingga kamu ingin menikahinya, Itachi?" Fugaku bertanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi miliknya.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Sisi lelaki dalam dirinya terusik. Setelah masuk ke perguruan tinggi, dirinya mulai mengontrol emosinya. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana Izumi mencibir Temari, itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terganggu.

"Apa yang istimewa darinya?" Itachi memandang ayahnya. "Dia istimewa, karena di dalam kandungannya terdapat benih milikku."

Terjadi keheningan ketika dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian, terdengar suara piring yang dijatuhkan dan itu berasal dari ibunya.

"I-Itachi-kun." Izumi menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah ayah akan merestuiku atau tidak. Aku tidak butuh restu ayah untuk bisa bahagia."

Menutup pembicaraan tidak penting ini. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, kemudian dirinya membalikan badannya.

"Saat aku meniduri Temari, dia masih perawan. Sedangkan dirimu bahkan sudah pernah tidur dengan Sasori, bahkan dengan Nagato, bukan begitu? Apakah aku bisa menikah dengan wanita yang telah tidur dengan sahabatku?"

Izumi merasakan wajahnya pucat dan seketika sekelilingnya terasa gelap. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Itachi akan mengetahui rahasianya.

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok!**_

Temari yang sedang membersihkan apartemennya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kedua adiknya sedang menonton kartun di hari minggu dan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang kotor.

Meletakan sapu yang di pegangnya. Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang masuk.

" _Ohayou."_

"Itachi-kun?" Temari menatap tidak percaya pada pria dihadapannya.

Entah sejak kapan, dimatanya Itachi terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam, Itachi tampak begitu tampan di matanya.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu."

Temari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Kankurou langsung berlari ketika keluar dari mobil milik Itachi. Sedangkan Temari masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Dia benar-benar gagal paham dan merasa jika dirinya sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kamu tidak mau melihat rumah kita?" tanya Itachi melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Itachi-kun." Temari memandang Itachi.

"Semalam kamu mengatakan, jika kamu ingin anak kita tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Aku sudah mewujudkannya." Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ayo kita turun, Temari."

.

Temari berdiam diri di depan sebuah pintu. Disana, ada kamar tidur miliknya. Lengkap dengan segala perabotan yang sudah lengkap.

"Ini kamar tidur kita, kamu tidak suka?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali, Itachi-kun."

"Hah?" Itachi tertawa geli. "Aku tidak berniat hanya memiliki satu anak, Temari. Mungkin, kita bisa memiliki tiga atau empat anak untuk meramaikan rumah ini."

Temari tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah. Kata-kata Itachi membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar-debar. Itachi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Temari dengan lembut.

.

Memandang dirinya di cermin, Temari memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah piyama berwarna ungu. Telinganya menangkap suara _shower_ yang mengalir. Itachi sedang mandi.

Rasanya dia masih seperti bermimpi. Itachi mengajaknya tinggal di sebuah rumah yang megah. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, Temari?"

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Itachi berdiri dengan rambut yang basah. Tanpa sebuah atasan, Itachi tampak _sexy_ di matanya.

"Tidak. Sedang tidak melamunkan apapun." Temari tersenyum.

Itachi membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya. Sedangkan Temari duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada apa, Temari?" Itachi melirik Temari dari sudut matanya.

"Apakah kita harus tidur bersama? Maksudku, aku belum pernah tidur bersama dengan pria. Ini terasa asing bagiku." Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Itachi mendekati Temari dan memegang dagu wanita berambut keemasan itu.

"Jika kamu tidak suka, aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku." Temari merasa jika dirinya salah bicara. "Jika kita menikah nanti, kita akan tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja."

Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Temari dengan lembut. Temari sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Terkadang wanita itu bisa menjadi galak, tetapi bisa menjadi pemalu dan tersipu seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya segera tidur. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu."

 **oOo**

"Whoah.. rumah ini besar sekali, Temari." Yugao memandang sekelilingnya.

"Aku sudah katakan pada Itachi jika rumah ini terlalu besar, tetapi Itachi-kun mengatakan jika rumah ini akan penuh dengan anak-anak kami."

Yugao mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Setelah jam mata kuliah mereka berakhir, Yugao menginginkan datang ke rumah baru yang sekarang ditempatinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yugao, ketika melihat rumah yang dibelikan Itachi.

"Kamu beruntung sekali mendapatkan pria seperti Itachi."

Temari mengangkat bahunya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dimana kedua adikmu?" tanya Yugao.

"Itachi-kun memberi mereka ruang untuk bermain. Jadi, setelah makan siang, mereka akan langsung berada disana untuk bermain."

"Dia benar-benar merancangnya dengan baik."

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di pelataran rumah. Temari memandang Yugao sebelum tersenyum.

"Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan datang."

Itachi melepas jasnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang bersama dengan Temari.

"Temari, dia temanmu?" tanya Itachi mencium puncak kepala Temari.

"Namanya Yugao, dia adalah sahabatku."

Yugao bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Itachi kembali bertanya pada Temari.

"Belum." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akan aku buatkan makan malam."

"Tidak. Kamu temani saja, sahabatmu. Biar aku yang memasak makan malam." Itachi tersenyum. "Lagi pula, kamu sedang hamil. Tidak baik ibu hamil bekerja di dapur."

Yugao menyenggol lengan Temari.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Temari."

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu?"

Itachi yang sedang membaca buku memandang Temari yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan begitulah?" Temari bangkit dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Itachi.

"Tou-san adalah orang yang otoriter dan egois. Sedari kecil, beliau selalu mengatur kami, aku dan Sasuke sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan Sasuke adalah orang yang berani menentang Tou-san. Aku baru menentangnya saat membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Izumi. Tou-san marah besar dan aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Berbeda dengan kaa-san, beliau adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Dia tidak pernah memarahi kami. Tidak ada yang lebih baik darinya."

Temari tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Temari.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Itachi mengusap pipi Temari.

"Pasti ini semua karena diriku. Jika kamu tidak bertemu denganku-"

Sebuah ciuman di daratkan Itachi di bibir Temari.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Apakah kamu sadar, jika kita dipertemukan karena takdir Kami-sama? Jangan berfikir jika ini kesalahanmu, Tema."

"Tapi-"

"Sssstt.." Itachi mengusap rambut Temari. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Temari memeluk Itachi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi. Dia menyukai bau khas milik Itachi, karena itu membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

Suara bel yang dibunyikan membuat Temari membuka matanya. Di sampingnya, Itachi masih terlelap memeluk dirinya. Mengusap kepalanya, Temari bangkit dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Itachi.

Mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, Temari membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

Temari terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Sepasang suami istri paruh baya dan dia tidak merasa mengenalnya, tetapi wajah keduanya meningatkannya akan Itachi.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" taya Temari sopan.

"Lihatlah, Fugaku-kun! Dia sangat sopan dan cantik sekali!" Mikoto tersenyum. "Apakah kamu Sabaku no Temari?"

"Iya. Lalu anda-?"

"Oh, aku Uchiha Mikoto dan ini suamiku Uchiha Fugaku. Kami berdua adalah orang tua dari Itachi."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Tidak mungkin. Jadi, sekarang yang berdiri di hadapannya-

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

Itachi muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya dan terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Itachi! Dasar anak durhaka!" Mikoto menghampiri putranya dan mengomelinya. "Kau menyembunyikan calon istri seperti Temari? Teganya kau, Itachi-kun!

Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Nee-chan? Ada apa ini?" Kankurou muncul dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Sedangkan Gaara mengucek matanya.

"Ara~ siapa mereka, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto berlutut di depan kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Dia adiknya Temari, kaa-san."

"Lihat ini, Fugaku-kun! Bahkan Itachi sudah membawakanku cucu yang lucu." Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. "Siapa nama kalian? Apa makanan kesukaan kalian?"

Kankurou memandang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Sepertinya tidak berbahaya.

"Aku Kankurou dan dia Gaara," ucap Kankurou. "Makanan kesukaanku es krim!"

"Baiklah, kita akan membuatnya." Mikoto merangkul Temari. "Ayo Temari-chan, kita buat kue dan es krim."

"Kaa-san, Temari sedang hamil. Dia tidak boleh banyak melakukan aktivitas yang berat."

"Memasak itu tidak berat, Itachi-kun," ucap Mikoto. "Bukan begitu, Temari-chan? Mereka tidak pernah tahu betapa kuatnya seorang wanita. Ayo kita ke dapur."

Itachi hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan ibunya melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah istri idaman, Temari-chan." Mikoto menepuk pipi gembil itu dengan sayang. "Kau harus datang ke acara makan malam keluarga, setuju?"

"Um, ya." Temari tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Jika Itachi tidak mau mengantarmu, katakan itu pada kaa-san," ucap Mikoto. "Akan kaa-san beritahu rahasia memalukan miliknya.

"Kaa-san." Itachi mendesah.

"Ayo Fugaku-kun, kita pulang."

Gaara dan Kankurou melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Itachi merangkul pinggang Temari dengan lembut. Mikoto yang melihatnya tersenyum pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Fugaku-kun?" tanya Mikoto menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hn."

"Aku harap, Itachi cepat-cepat menikahinya."

.

.

.

Temari berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Dan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Temari.

Selama di rumahnya, ayahnya tidak banyak bicara. Ayahnya hanya diam dan dia bukannya tidak tahu jika ayahnya sedang mengamati. Menarik napas panjang, Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Temari.

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya terganggu. Satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Itachi, menikahlah.**_

Pesan yang sangat singkat tetapi membuat satu senyuman bahagia terbit di bibirnya.

"Itachi-kun, ada apa?" suara lembut Temari menyapanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Biarkan ini lebih lama, Temari."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Itachi-kun."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Jika kamu membutuhkan tempat untuk singgah, ingatlah jika aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang."_

 **-Owari-**

 **Yoyoy.. apa ini? TvT iseng aja pengen bikin ItaTema dan hasilnya hancur kayak begini :( heuuuu.. Saku gak akan berkata banyak, Jangan bully saku :( semoga kalian menyukainya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
